Three way love
by VannuroRB
Summary: Because not many people know how crazy I am.


So I had an interesting thought today, there are a few three way shippings in Yugioh, and I thought "I wonder if there's an Anzu, Yugi and Yami relationship" Like you do. I found a website with all the shippings in Yugioh and let me tell you, most of them were pretty weird but yet that shipping was there. It's called Spiritshipping (I learn something new everyday) And so I thought, in dedication to all the weird and laughable relationships in Yugioh, I'd try and write a Spiritshipping. And that was exactly what I did. Enjoy!

* * *

Three way love-

Yugi, Anzu and Joey were walking down the street after a day at school. Joey ran ahead.

'Hey Yug!' Joey called out 'Lets check out the game in the arcade!'

'Alright' Yugi replied.

And so they all headed into the arcade. Joey had already attacked the game he was talking about and played it, Yugi and Anzu hung back and just watched.

'He's just like a puppy' Anzu giggled 'He gets excited by anything'.

'He can be tiring though' Yugi gave a sigh.

'I bet if he got a girlfriend she'd been worn out keeping up with him after a day'.

'Yeah'.

'Oh no!' Joey kicked the machine 'One more!'

They both giggled as Joey slotted a coin in and started again.

'Although, I think I'd be lost if we got rid of Joey'.

Yugi looked up at Anzu and smiled slightly 'Anzu…do you…like Joey?'

'What?' Anzu laughed 'No of course not. He may be a boy, but he's just a friend'.

'Oh. It's just the way you said that…it kinda sounded like you liked him'.

'No, no. There's only one person on my mind' Anzu giggled at the thought 'When I think about Yami I get so dizzy and giggly'.

Yugi looked up in thought 'I feel the same too'.

They then both stared into open space. Yugi gulped, knowing he had spilt his secret.

'You…like…Yami too?' Anzu questioned.

Yugi blushed but nodded.

'How long?' Anzu asked.

'S-Since he came to our school' Yugi replied 'What about you?'

Anzu blushed 'The same'.

They both stayed silent, both blushing furiously.

'I-It's been nearly a year now' Yugi gave a small nervous laugh 'I-I guess Yami makes that impression'.

Anzu nodded her head 'I-I was…going to ask him out soon'.

'Anzu, you can't!'

Anzu looked down at Yugi 'Why?'

'I like him too! Please, we're friends, but I don't want to fight over Yami with you'.

'But I like him, I've waited to ask him out'.

'I know but-'

'I know. We'll let Yami decided' Yugi stared at Anzu confused 'If Yami likes one of us, then we get to date him, deal?'

Yugi looked away 'O-Okay'.

'Good. So that's settled then'.

And that was how the fight began for Yami's love.

* * *

~Next day~

It was going to be any normal school day, at least in Yami's mind.

'Yami!'

Yami turned around as Joey ran up to him, as soon as he stopped he started sniggering.

'What's so funny?' Yami asked.

'You' Joey put his arm around his neck 'You're going to have some interesting things happening to you today'.

'Eh?'

But before Yami could ask anymore, Joey ran off, leaving Yami confused and questioning.

Yami made it to his classroom, other students were talking to each other or studying-doing their own things.

'Yami!'

Yami looked around as Anzu got up and hurried over to him, immediately hugging him. Yami was taken off guard slightly, but managed to hug her back.

'Morning Anzu' Yami said.

'Good morning to you too' Anzu brushed his shoulders 'You look so nice in your school uniform'.

'Err…thanks…I guess'.

Anzu carried on talking to Yami, Yugi remained seated at his desk, just watching afar. Getting more and more jealous by the minute.

"I know she's my friend…" Yugi looked up at them again as Anzu put her hand on Yami's arm "But damn I wanna snatch Yami away from her!"

'Hey, Yug'.

Yugi turned in his seat to face Joey.

'What are you going to do to win Yami?' Joey asked.

'I…I…I don't know' Yugi put his head on his desk 'I don't even know if Yami likes me'.

'So what you're going to give up already without trying?' Yugi nodded his head 'Like hell I'll let you'.

'But Anzu is a girl' Yugi muffled 'She's got a more better chance then I do'.

'Oh Yugi, it's time I taught you this game'.

Yugi turned his head so he could look at Joey.

'Game?'

'Yep. You like chess?' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Well this is a lot like it. Like Yami is the king'.

Yugi couldn't help the dreamy smile appear across his face, Yami was a king alright, at least in his mind.

'Anzu is like the queen, and you are a knight'.

'Who are the other players?' Yugi asked.

'There isn't any. Just those three. Now the objective is obviously to get the king, Anzu has a more better chance. Queens can move diagonally, sideways, up ways. Anyway you think of. So she could get to Yami quicker, right?'

Yugi nodded sulkily 'Wrong! The knight might have to jump to the next colour, but with timing and patience he can beat the queen to the king. See what I'm getting at?'

Yugi shook his head 'Oh boy. Anzu can flirt all she like just because she has breasts the size of the Himalayas, but you have a heart, no one can resist you. Just take the time to get to know Yami and slowly he'll like you back'.

'You think so?'

'I know so' Joey gave a wink and Yugi giggled. He was right, it was just going to take time.

* * *

Yami walked down the corridor, hopefully for some lunch.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned around as Yugi hurried up to him.

'Hey Yugi, what's up?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'Umm…m-me and Joey were having lunch in the classroom. D-Do you want to join us'.

Yami smiled 'I'd like that'.

Yugi blushed some more and they walked back to the classroom, not unnoticed by Anzu, she could she Yugi's little plan easily.

"He's my friend and all…" She looked at them again as they walked and talked "But damn I wanna snatch Yami away from him!"

* * *

They all sat around Yugi's desk as they all ate their lunch. Joey was the one to do the most talking, seeing as Yugi was nearly frozen up with excitement.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked of Yugi's stunned silence.

'What? Oh…umm…y-yeah, just fine'.

'He's worried about that maths test we have soon' Joey said 'Look at him, the fear in his eyes'.

Yugi gave a small nervous laugh, what a way to embarrass your friend.

'If you have problems with maths, I can come over your house and help' Yami suggested 'I'm far too good for it myself'.

'R-R-Really?' Yugi nearly squealed.

'Unless…You don't like that idea'.

'No, no! It's fine! Of course it is!'

'Yami you're too much of a nice guy' Joey said, he poked him on the cheek with his chopstick 'You need to toughen up a bit'.

'What for?' Yami asked as he brushed the chopsticks away.

Joey and Yami carried on talking as Yugi sat there with a far off gaze in his eyes. The thought that Yami would come over his house was just overwhelming enough, what would happen if…

'Yugi, how could I have been so foolish? I was like I was lost on an island, you were my saviour, how could I ignore my feelings of love towards you?'

'Oh Yami…'

Yugi tried hard not to squeal out loud, the thought was too good to be actually true, but if something like that happened…if that happened he would be very happy indeed.

The classroom door opened.

'Sorry, I didn't know you was in here'.

They looked around as Anzu stood at the door.

'That's okay Anzu' Yami reassured.

'Oh, you're having lunch. Can I join?'

'Sure'.

Yugi scowled at her as she walked closer to them.

'Maybe I can sit on your lap Yami' Anzu suggested.

'I'm sure there are enough chairs' Yami said.

Anzu grabbed a chair and sat between Yami and Yugi. Yugi sighed dismally, it seems that he wasn't going to get any alone time with Yami at school.

"At least he promised to come over my house one time".

* * *

Over the week Anzu and Yugi had been battling out between themselves to try and win Yami's love. Whenever they could.

It seemed Yami didn't swing either way, if Anzu flirted with him, he'd flirt right back. If Yugi tried to be sweet to him, he would be sweet right back. At the end of one week it tore the two apart to know which one he favoured more.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped at the two voices. Yugi and Anzu ran up to him, they breathed heavily when they stopped in front of him.

'Which one of us do you like?' They both asked.

'What?'

'Yami' Anzu made a move to hold his hand 'You like me, right?'

'No! Yami' Yami turned to Yugi's pleading, innocent eyes 'You like me right?'

Yami looked between the two, he pulled a smile and started chuckling.

'Sorry' Yami said before he started laughing fully. Anzu and Yugi watched him, both confused at what was going on. Yami managed to calm himself down and took a deep breath.

'Oh, sorry, I couldn't help but doing that' Yami explained 'I wondered why you suddenly took an interest in me. So, you both like me right?'

They both blushed heavily but nodded as their answer.

'I see. And whoever I choose the loser gets to go home crying?' They nodded again 'I've made my choice then'.

Yami walked up to them both and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks, they blushed to crimson and touched their skin where Yami had touched.

'Lets say, I hate times when it comes to choosing' Yami explained 'And you're both just as nice as each other'.

Yugi and Anzu looked at each other 'We are?'

'Well, when you're not fighting over someone at least'.

Yami walked between them, he put one arm around Anzu's waist and pulled her closer. The other went around Yugi and pulled him close too.

'Lets get out of school' Yami said 'It's driving you both mad'.

Yami started walking and Anzu and Yugi followed with him.

'So…err…who won?' Anzu asked.

'Don't start talking like that' Yami warned 'I'll have to give you a timeout'.

'Okay'.

And with that they went home together.

* * *

Yeah, this was weird. This isn't the weirdest pairing it listed, but it seems kinda off for me.

What's the weirdest pairing you've heard off?


End file.
